


Punk!Hetalia X Male Reader

by carnationsandroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, Hetalia, M/M, Piercings, Punk AU, Reader-Insert, Tongue Piercings, punk hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mhmm you read it right...pretty self explanatory. I will take requests and add them to a list of characters. If you want something specific in a request please mention so. I will not however write the same character more than once. You can instead request a separate one shot...but I can't guarantee anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

You sighed softly, using your tongue to mess with the small (f/c) lip piercing on the left of your lip. Your mother had taken quite a bit of convincing and don't even start with your father. You got screamed at for ‘not considering his feelings’ when he got home from work that night. To be honest you didn’t care what they thought about it, nor what they cared about your lifestyle or choice in music. 

However none of that was important right now. What mattered was that you had just scored big tickets, to see this new punk band. Not only were they free but they came with backstage passes to meet the lead singer. You were so excited when you told your parents, however, being the parents they were, they said no. God didn’t they understand? This 300 dollar concert ticket and 400 dollar backstage pass had just been awarded to you for free!? And they said no!

You growled softly and sighed. So you’d sneak out. Not that big of a deal. What did it matter. Clearly they didn’t care about how you felt. So you decided that instead, you’d ask if you could go to your best friend __’s house that weekend. They would be out of town so thank god they said yes. 

“But listen to me __ if I find out you went to that concert with him, you will not be permitted to see him ever again” You’re father hissed in warning. You chuckled and shook your head. He wouldn’t know. How could he? He didn’t even know you were gay. Even with how obvious you made it. To be honest if things went like you hoped they would, you wouldn’t have to come home. 

About a week later, you were on your way to London with your best friend, more than pumped to meet the lead singer of a new band. You managed to convince him to let you play their CD the whole way there. 

And by the time you were in front of the stage, he was more than done with their songs but figured live would be better or at least different. All of their songs were covers so it wasn’t like you hadn’t heard the songs a million times before but they were punk covers of shitty pop and country songs so they were amazing. Oh and the occasionally actual punk song they did a cover of, which were still great. 

More than excited you watched as he came out onto the stage.


	2. Punk!Italy

You watched as the Italian with half shaven purple hair came out onto the stage and waved his studded microphone up in the air to say hello. His black leather jacket covered in buttons with various Italian cuss words. He had piercing all up and down his nose and ears and spider bite piercings on the right side of his bottom lip. Also as he sing you could see the glint of a tongue piercing. His jacket had dulled spikes on the shoulders and his braclet had the same. well one of his many. 

Just like his appearance would suggest, he had an amazing Italian accent, even when singing and it was gorgeous. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. And you were more than excited to get to meet him after the show. 

As expected, the show was amazing and you were extremely excited by the time you were led backstage, having the door swing open, only to hear a screaming Italian, shouting in said language at one of the guards. He paused and turned to you with a smirk. 

“Sorry, bello” he said pulling you into his dressing room and shutting the door. “some people just don’t know when I want to be left alone” He smirked, looking over him and chuckling softly.

“Not that I have a problem with you, just those stupid guards.” he smirked. “Anyways, what’s your name?” he asked, pulling you to sit with him on his couch. He kicked his leather boots up onto his table and rested his arms on the back of the couch. Damn his accent was hotter up close. 

“__” you responded confidently. “No need to call me that though, Bello was nice” he chuckled. 

“Well it certainly isn’t a lie. I sure as hell hope you’re gay or my dreams will be crushed.” He flirted, making your heart pound slightly. 

“You’re flirting already?” You asked, kind of shocked. You didn’t really expect this but it wasn’t like it bothered you in the slightest. You’d hoped he’d save you from your family so please let it be. He smirked at you. “Lucky for you, I am” You responded. 

“Good.” He smirked. “You know why? Have you any clue what this material is?” he asked, pulling at his jacket. 

You couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Now you’re just being cheesy” he laughed. 

He smirked and pushed you back, climbing on top of you and pressing your arms into his couch. “How about I get a little dirtier?” he whispered, getting close to your ear. “I’m no weatherman but you can expect a few inches tonight” he whispered close to your ear. 

You blushed deeply, arching into his body and letting your cheeks turn red. God that was hot. 

He smashed his lips against yours, surprising you but earning a kiss back immediately. This is what you were hoping for but it was almost going to slow for you. 

To speed things up, you played into the flirting and pulled away from him, smirking. “I hope you don’t have tetanus cause tonight you’re gonna nail me” You said, pulling him into your arms and kissing him roughly again. 

This made him smirk. “You know. You’ve got 206 bones in your body, but you’re about to have one more” he smirked, reaching up your shirt and pulling it off, starting to kiss your neck roughly and biting on it, making sure it would leave a mark before moving down and licking all the way down your chest. He pressed his knee between your legs. 

“Mm a bit excited are we?” he asked, sliding your pants down as he kissed you roughly again. 

You groaned into his lips and wiggled impatiently to force the pants off. “Nn” you groaned softly.

He smirked again and slid your boxers down too. “Mm you’re pretty excited” he nodded. He leaned down and kissed your member, licking up the side teasingly and smirking. 

 

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and coated his fingers in it, sticking a finger inside of you, pleased with the small groan of pleasure you let out. While stretching you he continued to tease your length, kissing it and licking it before finally putting it inside his mouth as he added a second finger. 

You were already moaning in pleasure by the time he put his lips around your length. He was very good with his mouth and his fingers. Almost to the point of overstimulation. 

By the time he’d added a third and fourth finger you had almost come in his mouth, but he stopped and pulled his mouth and fingers away from you. You whined impatiently as you watched him strip and put his clothes on the ground slowly, teasing you in slow movements. He gave you a flash of a smirk and pulled out a condom as well, putting it in his teeth and pausing there. He ran his hands up your chest and teased your nipples.

You groaned at the teasing, wriggling impatiently as he teased you and finally put the condom on. He rubbed lubricant on his member and pressed it into you, causing you to moan in both pain and pleasure. He was bigger than your first. Then again, your first was in highschool. You weren’t that kind of person but it was more of a you got drunk and did it on accident, kind of situation so this was a lot different. 

It didn’t take long for the pain to fade and the pleasure to really set in. That’s when you nodded and he began to slowly but evenly thrust into you. He kissed you deeply and groaned into your mouth. 

You wiggled impatiently, wanting him to speed up, which he realized and did, speeding up and aiming for your prostate right away. He slid his tongue piercing along your nipples, smirking as you wriggled underneath him and moaned loudly. “Mmm” He groaned. “Your skin tastes so good” he hissed. 

He bit your neck again, leaving a trail of marks from your collarbone to your chin. 

With a few more thrusts, you had come on his chest and he was pleased to speed up, continuing to hit your prostate, causing you to moan and arch your body into him. A few hard and even thrusts later he had filled the condom up and was pulling out of your sore ass. He tied the condom off and tossed it into his waste bin, kissing you roughly again. 

“Stay on tour with me, bello” he whispered in your ear, kissing your cheek gently. 

You nodded, thanking him in your mind for saving you from the scolding your parents were sure to give you. When he saw you nod he smirked and lifted you up. “Let’s take a shower, amore” he whispered in your ear, bringing you into his bathroom and setting you down on the counter, turning on the shower and kissing you again.


End file.
